A magnetic memory device (semiconductor integrated circuit device) in which magnetoresistive elements and MOS transistors are integrated on a semiconductor substrate has been proposed.
However, since microfabrication of elements has been developed to thereby increase the degree of integration of elements, it has been difficult to obtain a magnetic memory device having a desired structure.
In view of this, it is important to set accurate conditions for obtaining the magnetic memory device having the desired structure.